


Flushed

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker, otp: Porcelain and the Meerkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: king of spades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed

_"Royal_. _Flush.”_

Sebastian smirked victoriously at Kurt’s bewildered frown.

“Read it and weep, Kurtiekins.” He winked and eyed Kurt’s boxer briefs hungrily. “Strip.”

Kurt shook his head slowly, discarding his two pairs and pilling up the cards methodically.

Then he started counting. Sebastian paled slightly and swallowed.

“What - why - you -“

Kurt shushed him and kept counting.                      

Sebastian curled his hands into his lap and hung his head.

He flinched at Kurt’s gleeful “Ah-ah!”.

“I _knew_ I had seen the king of spades at the bottom of the pile. And _lo and behold,_ ” Kurt moved to sit on Sebastian’s still clothed thighs brandishing the two equal cards under his nose, “honey, we’ve got _twins_!”

Sebastian snorted involuntarily and looked up. Kurt was glaring at him in faux-anger; his lips were twitching madly.

“Honestly, Sebastian, two decks? I was a little skeptic with a queen _and_ a ten in the fold, and then you turn the river and _bam_ , jack of spades.” Kurt shook his head in dismay. “I’m offended you’d even consider that could possibly slip past me.”

Sebastian blushed; Kurt’s mouth opened in a small ‘o’.

“I _see_.”

Then he was popping the button free, pulling down Sebastian’s zipper and wringing his hand inside his jeans. Sebastian gave a small strangled sigh, making Kurt grin smugly.

“Commando, uh?” He mouthed a spot behind Sebastian’s ear. “ _Strip_.”


End file.
